Sorry, I Love Her
by Noe-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Ez a oneshot Kuchiki Byakuyáról szól. Mint mindig, bocsánat hibákért :)


**Sorry, I Love Her**

Derűs, de hideg reggel köszöntött be Soul Society-be. A reggeli harmat csendesen szállt a fűre, virágokra, és a falevelekre.

A pompás Kuchiki ház verandáján már kora reggeltől egy magas, feketehajú férfi ült kapitányi haoriban, és jeges tekintettel meredt maga elé. Mélyen el volt gondolkodva, és látni lehetett, hogy valami aggasztja. A homlokát jó pár ránc szántotta. Hosszú idő eltelt mire újra megmozdult, és meglepetten észlelte, hogy kezei teljesen el vannak fagyva. Egy kicsit megmozgatta ujjait, és a zsebéből egy öreg fényképet húzott elő. Szeretettel, és mosollyal az arcán nézett a képre. Egy nő volt rajta, Hisana. A nő, akit oly nagyon szeretett, és a nő, aki miatt most a lelkiismerete gyötörte. A szemei előtt újból, és újból lejátszódtak azok a gyönyörű percek, mikor együtt voltak. Mikor együtt sétáltak, beszélgettek, vagy mikor csak úgy csendben egymás mellett ültek, és az eget nézték. Visszaemlékezett arra is, mennyire meg akarta találni a húgát, akit elhagyott. Sajnos, nem láthatta őt újra. Meghalt még azelőtt, hogy megtalálta volna.

Annyira fájdalmasan érte őt a szeretett ember elvesztése. Sokáig nem volt képes túltenni magát rajta. Magába zárkózott. Szívét egy vastag fal mögé zárta, amin keresztül nem juthatott át semmi. Legalább is úgy gondolta. Azt hitte, hogy végleg sikerült neki kiűzni az érzéseket az elkínzott szívéből. Félt, hogy az élet megint szívtelenül megbünteti, és ő egy újabb csapást már nem bírna ki. Hosszú évekig mondogatta magának, hogy azért ilyen, hogy ne essen csorba a családja becsületén, de az igazság végül megtalálta az útját, és kiderült mennyire tévedett. Azzal, hogy minden körülmény között hidegvérű és rideg maradt, csak védeni akarta magát.

Hogy védje magát az emberektől, az érzésektől, a haláltól, az élettől és főleg saját magától. Nem engedte érzéseinek, hogy kibontakozzanak, amióta meghalt a felesége. Nem gördült le arcán egyetlen egy könnycsepp sem a felesége halálos ágyánál, sőt még a merev, hideg,… élettelen teste felett sem. Még ha hagyta is volna, hogy az érzései felszínre törjenek, senki nem lett volna képes szemrehányó tekintettel rá nézni. Senki sem hibáztatta volna őt. Végül is, ha az ember egy neki nagyon fontos személyt veszít el, teljesen normális, hogy meggyászolja, néha megsiratja.

Ő viszont a gyász egy más formáját választotta. A rosszabbat. Magát hibáztatta a halála végett. Hibásnak tartotta magát azért, hogy nem volt képes megmenteni őt. Hogy nem volt képes beteljesíteni utolsó kívánságát, azt, hogy láthassa kishúgát. Ezért egy nagyon bús ember lett belőle. Az életereje eltűnt. Már csak azért élt, mert teljesíteni akarta az utolsó kívánságát. Mikor ez sikerült neki, azért élt, mert az ő húgának szüksége volt rá, Rukiának.

Még ha nem is viselkedett vele úgy, mint a testvérével, egyszer sem vágta ezt a fejéhez. Mindig alázatos volt, de kiállt magáért. Tudta mi a kötelessége. Mint mikor visszahozták őt Soul Society-be a kivégzésre, mert megsértette a törvényeket. Meg akarta menteni, de nem lehetett. A fejében akkor csak egy volt. A Kuchiki család becsülete. Még a feleségét is elfelejtette, és az emléke csak akkor tért vissza, mikor legyőzték őt. Tudta, hogy eljött az idő. Mindent elmondott Rukiának Hisanáról, a nővéréről és az ő feleségéről. Megértette.

Ahogy az évek múltak, és ők sorban legyőzték az ellenségeiket, akik mindig találtak valami ürügyet, hogy támadjanak, valamire ráébredt. Valamire, aminek soha nem szabadott volna megtörténnie.

Szerelmes lett.

Újból.

Sok-sok év után újból melegséget érzett jeges szívében. Ez a meleg a szívéből jött, és az egész testét eltöltötte.

Aizennel folytatott harcok után, mikor mindenki visszatért Soul Society-be, sok időt töltött gondolkodással az érzéseiről, amik annyira ellentétesek voltak. Még mindig szerette Hisanát, de a húgát is. Hisanát soha nem lenne képes így megbántani, de ő már halott. Rukia nem. És annyira hasonlít rá! Szeretne valamit lépni, de a lelkiismeret-furdalás, és a Hisana iránt érzett szerelem nem engedi, hogy bármit is tegyen.

Egy idő után, mikor sokat győzködte magát, és a szerelem amit Hisana iránt érzett kezdett megfakulni, elkezdte magának mondogatni, hogy ő egy büszke férfi. Büszkesége nem engedi, hogy bármit is tegyen, sőt még azt sem engedi, hogy magának valami ilyesmit bevalljon. Így hát tovább múltak a hónapok. Midig jobban kínozták őt az érzései, mindig több hibát követett el, mindig többször nyílt meg az emberek előtt, mindig többször teltek meg szemei könnyekkel. Keserű könnyek. Elmúlt egy év, és Rukia hadnagy lett.

Nap, mint nap keményen edzett. Nagyon keményen. Voltak napok, mikor haza csak éjjelre jött. Aludt pár órát, és megint ment edzeni. Teljesen kimerítette magát. Akkor már közbe kellett lépnie. Már nem bírta tovább nézni, hogyan kínozza magát.

Mint minden nap, Rukia akkor is leindult az ötórás alvás után edzeni, de eltorlaszolta a kijáratott. Sehova sem akarta őt engedni. Nagy, fekete körök voltak a szemei alatt, amiket alig bírt nyitva tartani. El akarta őt bökni az ajtó elől, de elhagyta az ereje, és eszméletlenül a karjaiba esett. Egész három nap aludt.

Nagyon aggódott érte, de mikor látta boldog arcát, ahogyan jelentette neki, hogy a tizenharmadik osztag hadnagya lett… nem volt képes semmi másra, csak arra, hogy gratuláljon neki.

- Nii-sama, - váratlanul egy hang szólalt meg mögötte. - hoztam neked teát. Már régóta ülsz itt kint, és még nagyon hűvös van. Biztosan kellemesen felmelegít. - egy tálcát tett mellé, amin egy csésze forró tea volt, amiből fehér pára emelkedett. Azután elment.

Egy ideig nézett a lány után, majd kezeibe vette a teát. Elfagyott, jég hideg kezei egy kis ideig tiltakoztak, de végül bemelegedtek, és ő jól érezte magát. Lassan itta a teát, és a testében forróság áradt szét. Egy részt a forró ital miatt, egy részt a gondolat miatt, hogy ő készítette. Mikor a tea elfogyott, visszatette a csészét a tálcára, és a reggeli nap első sugarait csodálta, melyek lágyan simogatták a kertet. Olyan gyönyörűen csillogott. Minden egyes egy harmatcsepp apró gyémánttá változott mikor megérintették a nap sugarai. Elmosolyodott ez felett a csodálatos jelenet felett. Hirtelen kedve lett volna, kikiabálni az egész világnak mit érez.

- Szeretlek… Rukia, - suttogta.

Ez elég volt. Ő egy picit megkönnyebbült, még ha nem is kiabálta ki a világnak, és a vallomás eljutott a személyhez, akinek szánta.

- Nii-sama…! - szólalt meg Rukia, aki háta mögött állt, könnyekkel a szemeiben.


End file.
